77daysfandomcom-20200215-history
Pronunciation Book Conspiracy Wiki
'Thank you for keeping this wiki clean! ~ The Management' Welcome to the "77 Days" PronunciationBook Wiki irc.freenode.net ##77Days (yes, that's two #) | webchat 77 Days.net | forum Table of Contents Introduction On July 9th, the youtube account "Pronunciation Book", which previously posted videos teaching people how to pronounce things in English, began posting cryptic videos counting down from 77 days to September 24th. Due to the bizarre and mysterious nature of the videos, the channel attracted great interest from Reddit, 4chan /x/, and other forums, with many people formulating theories about the meaning or purpose of the videos, and increased attention also being devoted to the channel's earlier videos - which previously seemed innocuous but now appear to be connected to the mystery of the countdown. This is a wiki dedicated to compiling and organizing all information and research on the phenomenon. Other resources: *Google doc for the summary (invite-only edits - currently trying to sync this doc with the wiki) *Public google doc for infodump *Phrases spreadsheet *Theories thus far Dex and numerous others have made contributions to this glorious wiki. Whatever you have, whether it be information or something else, post it here. What We Know About Pronunciation Book * The channel was created on 4/14/2010. It has ~36,690 subs and has subscribed to 1,275 channels. It is a YouTube Partner channel. * The channel is ostensibly dedicated to teaching non-native English speakers how to say things in English. The videos on the channel began with single words, then eventually progressed to sentences. All of the videos consist of the word or sentence which is the topic of the video in black text on a plain white background, with a voiceover pronouncing the topic word or sentence. * On 4/14/2012, the channel uploaded posted a video entitled "How to ask for help in English," stating: "Please help me escape from this place." * On 7/9/2013 the channel uploaded a video stating "Something is going to happen in 77 days." After this, every single video on the channel until "How to Pronounce Guacamole" (originally uploaded on July 9, 2012) had a link placed in the description that leads to the "Please help me escape from this place" video. This means that the person(s) behind the channel had to go back and edit the descriptions of all of the old videos. * On 7/10/2013, the speaker in the video states states that he has been trying to tell us something for 1183 days - 1183 being the number of days between then and the day the channel was created - and continuing the countdown until "something" happens in 76 days. * Every day since, the channel has uploaded a new countdown video with a cryptic sentence and a statement that something is going to happen on a date which corresponds to September 24. * Each video is uploaded at 10:00 A.M Eastern Standard Time (USA). * PronunciationBook has a Twitter. All of the tweets appear to be automated tweets for each new video uploaded to the YouTube channel. This seems to have been turned off during the upload of the countdown video for "61 days", but appeared to be turned back on the next day, meaning the countdown video for "61 days" is the only channel video which does not have a corresponding tweet. * ASUS is the only video on the channel on which PronunciationBook itself has commented. * According to previous WHOIS records, the owner of PronunciationBook.com might be 'Thomas Bender' with email address 'franzpoekler@gmail.com'. * Thomas Bender was apparently involved in the creation of the 2008 ARG "This is My Milwaukee." * Thomas Bender also registered the domain name for Synydyne, which might mean that this is the beginning of an Alternate Reality Game. *Using the Way Back Machine on Synydyne , you can find the e-mails of three people: Jacob Bakkila (bakkila@synydyne.com), Thomas Bender (bender@synydyne.com) and Seena Jon (jon@synydyne.com). Looking Bakkila up on the internet leads to an interview with him and Bender (2010). Apparently they make movies. * Attempts have been made to decode whirring sounds found in the non-speaking portions of the videos starting with 77. Spectrographic analysis of the sounds seems to indicate that they form an image which so far appears to be a figure pointing at the viewer, reminiscent of a propaganda or recruiting poster. * A blog posting daily about the countdown and digging deeper into this can be found here as well as here. *Other possible connections: * A strange .onion site was found counting down to the same day and time. There is no confirmed connection, but discussion of it can be found here. * In the book "The Chemistry of Explosives" by Jacqueline Akhavan, the formula for PETN (plastic explosive formula from the "77" site) can be found, curiously on page 77. It seems the number seventy-seven may be more relevant than previously thought. I will need to research this further but it is clearly of some importance. * A video on youtube.com/user/renunciationbook, found here, titled "How to Pronounce McDonald's Glyph", is copyrighted to pronunciationbook. It contains strange noises, and a voice saying "Darkness" in the background. * A video on youtube.com/user/pronunciationguide, found here, titled "Say Pronunciation", has stats turned off, with that one video on the channel. No links to PronunciationBook yet. * The number of days from the first video "How to Pronounce ASUS," to the final video on September 24th, 2013 is 1260 days. Possibly a biblical reference, as seen in the Book of Revelation. Category:Browse Category:Significant Videos Messages Relayed In The Countdown Videos Every video ends with the declaration that "Something is going to happen in X days" unless stated otherwise. *77 : "Something is going to happen in 77 days." *76 : "I've been trying to tell you something for 1,183 days." *75 : "I'm awake now. Things are clearing up. I'm not saying the words anymore." *74 : "I've got a minute, let me tell you what I think is going on." *73 : "Tension between the districts has spiked in the last few months." *72 : "You can see it in the markets. Everyone's ready for a storm." *71 : "They're singing a new song in the streets of the zone." *70 : "I have plenty of information to keep me company." *69 : "No one is ready. He watches the market." *68 : "I'm not talking about a disaster. I'm talking about a love triangle." *67 : "We fell into the jungle for a summer of dollar crime." *66 : "We were young heroes, gorgeous liars." *65 : "Turn off the lights and drink a cold glass of water." *64 : "No one is singing; Every day is the same." *63 : "We should've listened to Chief." *62 : "She's waiting for me, I have to find her system." *61 : "Stressful day? Play some volleyball." *60 : "Her house has rooms she's never been in." *59 : "A gemstone on a schedule." *58 : "He flew us in low. Just above the canopy." *57 : "A delicate pairing ... is a heart-breaker." *56 : "Omelettes aren't the only western food." *55 : "When we were born, we saw shapes and patterns." *54 : "Dinner in the boardroom. What time is it?" *53 : "The milk argument was the beginning of the end. It was now obvious to the Minister that we were not professional caterers." *52 : "A container in motion." *51 : "Royalty is Royalty. Get it?" Latest Video All Countdown Videos File:How to Pronounce 52 File:How to Pronounce 53 File:How to Pronounce 54 File:How to Pronounce 55 File:How to Pronounce 56 File:How to Pronounce 57 File:How to Pronounce 58 File:How to Pronounce 59 File:How to Pronounce 60 File:How to Pronounce 61-1 File:How to Pronounce 62-0 File:How to Pronounce 63 File:How to Pronounce 64 File:How to Pronounce 65 File:How to Pronounce 66 File:How to Pronounce 67 File:How to Pronounce 68 File:How to Pronounce 69 File:How to Pronounce 70 File:How to Pronounce 71 File:How to Pronounce 72 File:How to Pronounce 73 File:How to Pronounce 74 File:How to Pronounce 75 File:How to Pronounce 76-0 File:How to Pronounce 77-0 Main edits made by: JizzKrakenFoo, Heulerei, and Dex Plot points #There is talk of a mission in multiple videos. #The people involved with the mission were referenced as a squad #Chief is important and is mentioned frequently #Someone attempted to piece the plot together from snippets of videos in this video. #One video brings up 10 mysteries; there are then multiple videos that describe one of these mysteries. The videos mentioning 2, 4, and 9 are private, we have pasted screencaps of their transcriptions. Theory blogs - Add your theories here! Blog posts Editing tips *PLEASE CROSS LINK THE PAGES IN SOME WAY SO WE DON'T END UP WITH A BILLION OF THE SAME THING. *Don't make pages with titles that go on into infinite. Nobody wants to search up "Edward Snowden's case that is supposed to come into light on the twenty fourth of September. It may be significant and should be looked into." *Keep in mind that everything is subject to change due to how early in this we are. Look at everything with a skeptical eye and don't follow everything so blindly. *Don't be surprised if I just edit random shit to be more presentable. Bullet point comments and comments preceded by * are likely to be me, unless someone else starts doing that. - Heulerei *You could, like, you know.. use the "comments" feature of wikia. --dequis (irc: "dx") (talk) 13:19, July 24, 2013 (UTC) *Any information can be useful since we are so early into this. --BrandiWhat_ (talk) 15:22, July 24, 2013 (UTC) *Want some technical stuff done on the wiki? Ask JAlbor. *The wiki seems to be lacking a page on the spectrograph analysis and resulting image. I don't understand the technical aspects that well and I wasn't following this when that effort got started, but it seems pretty important. --Gaslighter (talk) 21:13, July 29, 2013 (UTC) Category:Browse Category:Significant Videos